


Right in Front of Me

by blankpaper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unresolved Romantic Tension, dorm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaper/pseuds/blankpaper
Summary: Kei Tsukishima. The boy who is often seen with a frown. He likes being alone but detests feeling lonely . He hates the feeling of not necessarily being sad , but feeling really empty. Which is why he chose to attend a school that has a dormitory rather than staying at his own home.





	Right in Front of Me

Kei is packing his things so that he can easily bring it to the dorm. Textbooks, clothes, toiletries and of course his brontosaurus stuffed toy are the only things that he stuffed in his bag. Even though his house is near the school which will take him about 15-20 mins. of walking, he refused to stay in his house because he will be the only one living there and he can't for the love of god live alone. To begin with, he can't cook and that makes him unreliable to live by his own.

 

The Tsukishima brothers were spoiled by their parents since most of the time they are not at home. More often than not during Kei's middle school years, only their house keeper (who Kei calls obaa-san) and him are the only one in the house. Obaa-san has been taking care of the Tsukishima's ever since his father was a child. She is like family to them. Both of Kei's Parents and also his older brother are architects. And most of the time they are busy with their jobs which requires their full attention and Kei understands that. But it doesnt mean that he can't feel lonely or be bothered by it just because he's used to it.

Presently His parents decided to migrate in the U.S. due to the expansion of their architecture firm overseas. Akiteru his older brother is currently residing in Yokohama to supervise one of their branch which is situated in Kanagawa.

Coincidentally because of old age obaa-san decided that it was now the right time to retire, which deeply saddened the younger tsukishima. Which leaves Kei alone in the house because he chose not to come with his parents seeing that it was too bothersome to go overseas for highschool.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukki was never fond of entrance ceremonies in fact it bores the hell out of him so he decided to skip it and went straight to the rooftop. As he was looking for a comfortable space on the rooftop, he saw an upperclassman who appears to be making out with another student. Shocked. He was unable to move and worst of all is that he met the older boy's eyes. Which is a pretty hazel colored eyes if you asked Tsukishima. 

"Ho ho ho, what do we have here? A peeping tom?" Flashing a smirk which made Kei annoyed.

"I am not peeping and this place is not yours. You shouldn't blatantly do such things in a public place."

"For starters, you also shouldn't be here. There is an ongoing entrance ceremony at the gym or are you playing hookie right now? What a cheeky first year."

The older guy stood up patting his clothes as he shooed the girl he was with saying he is now not in the mood.

Seeing that the older guy is about to approach him, he ran off towards the door not caring if he seemed rude. Anyway, he won't see that bed headed upperclassman again since First years have their own building. He thought to himself. 

 

>>|

 

After the entrance ceremony finished Tsukki went straight to the dorm. He was greeted by an upper classman who has a short dark hair pairing it with dark brown eyes. 

"Tsukishima Kei?" He said with a gentle smile plastered on his face.

Kei nods.

"I've been waiting for you. I'm Sawamura Daichi and the current Dorm president. So, if you have questions regarding the dorm feel free to ask me."

"Sure." Kei decided that maybe he'll be able to get along with this senpai, he kind of reminds him of his older brother. Which made him smile just a little bit. 

The older boy saw him and gave him a brief smile. "Your room is at the Third Floor, room number 302. You'll be rooming with a Third year. Is that fine with you?" 

"Yes."

"Let me show you your room." As Daichi guided Tsukishima to his room. The younger boy began to admire the design of the dormitory. He recognised the style as contemporary. Of course, being a son of both architects, he'd pick up a thing or two about architecture. The dorm's design combines rustic elements with modern aesthetic making it more simple yet cozy and comfortable. His musing came to a stop when Daichi said that they're already at the front of his room.

Daichi knocked. "Kuroo are you there?"

No one's responding. 

"Maybe he's not here." The older boy muttered to himself. 

"Kuroo!" He called once again. 

They heard books falling from the other side of the door. "What is it Daichi?" The boy called Kuroo said as he walks to straight to the door. Kei perceived. The door began to open and once again he saw hazel colored eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only 1/8 of the supposed chapter 1. I'm sooo soorry. lmao. I'll make it up next time I update. hahahaha  
> Also I'm still working on Shambolic soooo give me some time. :)


End file.
